Egyptain Terror
by JakCooperThePlumber
Summary: Slytunkhamen Cooper ll is the greatest thief of the land, along with his Cooper Gang, Mikak,  brains  and Musoli,  brawn .  However, when the young pharaoh of 3 years, Tutunkhamen plans world domination, can our thieves stop him? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: OK, I know that I already have three stories started, but I'm starting another one. The reason for this is because I'm stuck on a major case of writers block, and can't find out where to take the "Life" series, and "Sly 4: A Thief's Darkness" as well as "Yugioh: A New Darkness Arises." I'm doing this story while I try to think of more ideas for my other three stories. **_

_**Anyways, this story is another Sly Cooper fanfiction. It's about Sly Cooper's earliest known ancestor Slytunkhamen Cooper ll, and his gang, Mikak, (brains), and Musoli, (Brawn), and them saving Egypt from the tirany, and ultimate control, and destruction of Pharaoh Tutunkhamen, (based on a real pharaoh of the past, and what Slytunkhamen was originally based off off of by Sucker Punch Productions), while being chased by Carmelita's ancestor from that time period, Abubakar. I'm not sure how well this story will work out, so feedback is highly appreciated, and WANTED! **_

_**Also, I plan on doing this for every one of Sly's ancestors that appeared in the Cooper Vault, at least, and probably in the order that they did, as well. **_

_**Well, enough of my rambling. ENJOY! **_

_**Egyptian Terror: Chapter One: The First Of The Legacy: **_

A silhouetted image with a long, bristled tail, and two weapons in his hands with hooks on them jumps into the clouds, and on a building top, in ancient Egypt. He jumps into the rising sun, and is revealed. He's a tall, slender raccoon, holding two weapons, one in each hand, which highly resembles the Egyptian Khopesh. He lands on a pyramid and behind him lands a tall fox guy, carrying a bow and a pack of arrows on his back. This fox points an arrow at the raccoon through his bow, and yells, "FREEZE, COOPER!"

"Hey, Abubakar! Old buddy, it's been awhile, hasn't it!" The raccoon sarcastically exclaims.

"SHUT IT, SLYTUNKHAMEN! I HAVE BEEN UNDER DIRECT ORDERS FROM PHARAOH TUTUNKHAMEN TO ARREST YOU FOR FELON CRIMES!"

"Well sorry, but I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that, Fox." He says.

"Then, die at my hands, thief!" Abubakar exclaims. Slytunkhamen begins to run again, and jumps into a dark alley behind two large pyramids. Abubakar lands behind it too, and continues to shoot arrows at him. Slytunkhamen puts his hand to his ear and begins to radio in to someone on the other side.

"Mikak, I am currently running from Abubakar, you got the buggy ready?" He asks.

"Yeah, it is all set. Musoli is heading us to your position." Says a voice on the other side that sounds a lot like Bentley.

"Good, over and out." Slytunkhamen jumps on top of a rooftop, and then jumps down, and quickly turns invisible before Foxhotep can see him again. When Abubakar arrives at his location, he waves his arrow with one bow in it around, and after a few minutes, decides to give up for now.

"Blast! He got away again!" Abubakar then jumps to the top of a tall pyramid, and says, "SLYTUNKHAMEN COOPER! I'LL GET YOU! I'LL CHASE YOU DOWN TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH, AND CAPTURE YOU! I SWEAR IT! NO MATTER WHAT I HAVE TO DO! NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES! I SWEAR THAT I WILL FIND YOU, AND BRING YOU INTO JUSTICE! YOU CAN COUNT ON THAT!"

Once Abubakar leaves, Slytunkhamen turns visible again, and has a sad expression on his face. He quietly says, "Abubakar", then, without another word, he leaves. He meets up with a buggy with 5 black horses on the front. The door on it opens up, and two animals walk out; a short turtle, with a small just fitting tunic on him, and the other was a hippopotamus, with a tunic on him that is much too large for him. The turtle walks up to him.

"So, you ready, Sly?" He asks.

"Yes Mikak. Let us go, I don't want to stay here any longer."

"What's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?" The hippo asks in concern for his friend. He sounds a lot like Murray.

"No Musoli, I do not. Let us go, now." He exclaims. Him, the hippo, and the turtle gets in the buggy, and it takes off with a slap of the robes on the horses, the horses going surprisingly extremely fast for being….well…..horses.

Abubakar is arriving at the hugest pyramid in Egypt, which just so happens to be the pyramid of the ruler of Egypt, Pharaoh Tutunkhamen. Abubakar is the lead guard for the pharaoh, and is Carmelita's earliest known ancestor of the original Sly Cooper series. Abubakar walks respectfully into Tutunkhamen's thrown room, and reports her failure once again to catch Slytunkhamen.

"Master, I am terrible sorry. I was once again unable to catch that worthless thief! Please give me another chance, I promise that I will not fail you again!" Abubakar pleads.

The pharaoh turns around in his thrown. He's a young man, looking about 19, and is wearing a tunic littered with gold, and jewels, and is wearing the royal crown of the pharaoh. He has several royal guards surrounding him with spears to protect him. "Foxhotep, what is with all of these failures? I have strictly ordered you to bring back Abubakar dead or alive, why have you not done this yet! What is the meaning of this!"

"Please, forgive me my pharaoh! It is just that Slytunkhamen is the best thief ever. It is not easy to take down a good thief like that, despite how miserable, and worthless that he actually is. But I swear that I shall catch him eventually I promise you that!" Abubakar promises.

"See that you do, you know that I do not tolerate failure for very long! BE GONE!" He demands.

With that, Abubakar exists the pyramid, and stands on top of it, looking into the fully risen sun. _"Slytunkhamen…..I'll find you…..I promise you that…..I have to…" _ He says to himself.

_**A/N: OK, I know that I already have three stories started, but I'm starting another one. The reason for this is because I'm stuck on a major case of writers block, and can't find out where to take the "Life" series, and "Sly 4: A Thief's Darkness" as well as "Yugioh: A New Darkness Arises." I'm doing this story while I try to think of more ideas for my other three stories. **_

_**Anyways, this story is another Sly Cooper fanfiction. It's about Sly Cooper's earliest known ancestor Slytunkhamen Cooper ll, and his gang, Mikak, (brains), and Musoli, (Brawn), and them saving Egypt from the tirany, and ultimate control, and destruction of Pharaoh Tutunkhamen, (based on a real pharaoh of the past, and what Slytunkhamen was originally based off off of by Sucker Punch Productions), while being chased by Carmelita's ancestor from that time period, **__**Abubakar**__. **I'm not sure how well this story will work out, so feedback is highly appreciated, and WANTED! **_

_**Also, I plan on doing this for every one of Sly's ancestors that appeared in the Cooper Vault, at least, and probably in the order that they did, as well. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: YEAH, FLUFF! Well, kinda. Alright, there's a little bit of fluff during the flashback. Why? Well because, I LOVE FLUFF! Hehehe. But, for all you fluff haters out there *Throws frying pan at you* There's tragedy too, so don't complain to me, GOT IT! Good, now that we understand each other, GOOD-BY! ENJOY!  
**_

_**Egyptian Terror: Chapter Two: Why Abubakar Hurts: **_

Three arrows fly through the glimpsing, dark sky, and lands down on 3 Egyptian thieves trying to steal from the tombs. Abubakar lands and escorts a team over there to collect the bodies, everyone cheering.

"Sir," one begins to say, "We can take these bodies from here. Just take it easy."

"Thank you." Abubakar answers. "Get these dead bodies to the great pyramid. They'll be mummified for their actions!"

"YES SIR!" They say, hoarding off the three bodies. Abubakar sighs, and jumps on top of the buildings. _"Now, to find you."_ He thinks to himself. _"Where are you, Sly?"_

Abubakar jumps to a few more buildings, then sits down to rest. His legs are dangling over the side of the building, and he perches back down on his back, his bow and arrows beside him, as he begins to think. "Why Slytunkhamen…..why? Why did you have to do it? Why did you have to kill my Akila and Isiss, why?" Abubakar thinks to himself. He begins to have a flashback of what he's talking about now.

_**FLASHBACK BEGIN: 2 YEARS AGO: **_

The side of Tutunkhamen's royal pyramid is destroyed, and out of it comes running Slytunkhamen, and Abubakar with some of the pharaoh's jewels. While both of them are running and panting, Abubakar turns his head to Slytunkhamen.

"SLY, THERE'S TOO MANY GUARDS! YOU TAKE THE NORTH SIDE, I'LL TAKE THE WEST SIDE, WE'LL MEET UP AT THE SAFE BUGGY, LET'S GO!"

"GOT YA, ABUBAKAR!" He answers. Sly, holding in one hand the three bags of jewels that he snatched, takes out one of his Egyptian Khopesh things, and flings it at the guards carrying spheres behind him, and it boomerangs to all 10 of them, knocking them out cold.

Abubakar is using mega jumps to get to the rooftops to avoid the guards. They throw their spheres up, but misses at every attempt to hit him. He keeps running, and eventually comes to a dead end in a very dark alley, and the Pharaoh Tutunkhamen lands in front of him. Tutunkhamen is a couple years younger than last chapter, because this is a flashback to two years in the past. So, he looks younger as well. He's wielding a giant battle ax. It has 5 razor sharp blades on each end, making it 10 blades in all. It's almost as long as his body and it's generating a slight bit of electricity.

"So, Fox, I've got you cornered do I?" He says grinning, and walking towards Abubakar. "You'll be an excellent sacrifice to Anubis!" He says. Abubakar turns around, and sees an army of guards carrying shields, spears, cudgels, maces, daggers, bows and arrows, quivers and battle axes.

Without much time to think, and unwilling to give up her prize just yet, Abubakar puts all 3 of the bags she got into one hand, and skillfully gets her bow out, and shoots of a round of arrows at the guards with just one hand. She takes a few out, but not all of them. When they're distracted, Tutunkhamen yelling at them to regain focus, Abubakar jumps into the crowd taking a few more out with some punches, then skillfully wall jumps from one side of building to the next until she gets out of the alley. He keeps running, until he gets to the location where he sees the safe Buggy down below. He quickly turns invisible, a technique that Slytunkhamen taught him. As Tutunkhamen and the remainder of his guards approach, they see nobody, so just assume that Abubakar got away.

"Men, find them! No matter what you have to do! Bring them to justice! They must be mummified for their crimes!" Tutunkhamen bellows. He disappears into thin air, as does his guards. Abubakar turns visible chuckling at the pharaoh's stupidity, and jumps down, entering the safe buggy. Slytunkhamen is already there. In the midst of him, you also see Mikak, and Musoli. Musoli is at the table that is made out of wood, eating some food off a plate that is made out of hay, (YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!). Mikak is at the same table reading out of a book that reads, "Egyptian Folklore", and Slytunkhamen is sitting in a chair waiting for you to get back.

"Hey buddy. It took you long enough!" Slytunkhamen teases. "You got the goods?"

"You bet!" Abubakar exclaims, holding up the three bags that he got with a smile on his face. He then walks further into the buggy, closing the door behind him before Tutunkhamen and his guards comes by and sees him. "Sorry I'm late. I got caught by old scary himself." Abubakar chuckles at his own joke, and then sits down at the table. He takes a deep breath, and then Mikak gives him a hay plate full of food. Slytunkhamen stands up and walks over to his. Everyone else begins eating, (Musoli was already eating, remember).

"So, how was the Pharaoh?" Slytunkhamen asks. "Did he pull out any new tricks?"

"Not really. He had some sort of an electrified power on his weapon, but other than that nothing. And, I don't really think that it's anything to worry about, myself."

Mikak looks up from his plate at what Abubakar just said, and speaks in his nasally voice, much like Bentley would. "Did you say electricity? What kind of strange sorcery was that?" He asks.

"Not sure. It was some sort of red and black electricity power, (think inFAMOUS if you activate the ray sphere), that had a long range."

"Well, maybe we had better look into that." Mikak exclaims, with Bentley's usual worried tone.

"Mikak, you worry too much, you know that?" Slytunkhamen says with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm just looking after my best friends, if that's OK with you!" Mikak responds hurtfully.

Abubakar snickers. "Calm down Mikak, we know that you're only looking out for us. We'd be lost without you. Without your genus, we would have never been able to get through Tutunkhamen's security to obtain these jewels."

"Well, that's true." Mikak says, everyone laughing.

Later that day, Slytunkhamen and Abubakar are sitting on the horses on the outside of the buggy, because it got moved to a dark alley.

"You know", Abubakar begins, "I really enjoy running with you. Stealing from this corrupt Pharaoh has been such a great ride, it really has, and I feel that it'll never stop."

"Of course it won't buddy. We're pals. We'd never let our adventures stop. We've been best friends since we were kids. Always stealing from the higher power of the land. With you, me, and our two other buddies Mikak, and Musoli, there's no way that anything will ever be able to stop us. We'll keep stealing, and take them on into our later generations."

"Yeah, that's what I've been hoping for, Sly." Abubakar exclaims.

Abubakar's real time voice briefly voice over's the flashback for a brief time. "But, how much did I not know back then, that things were about to change, awfully fast."

The next scene is at an old looking tower shaped like an owl. There's an old own orbiting it. He looks a lot like Clockwerk, except he has no robotic machinery. A minion of his in black cloak walks up to this mysterious owl and the owl lands.

"Master Abais. I have located Slytunkhamen Cooper! Your majesty, it is time for you to fulfill your destiny!"

"Ah yes. I shall make Slytunkhamen and Abubakar turn against each other, if its' the last thing I do! I'll make his whole life a living hell! HAHAHAHAHA!" He exclaims evilly. "Now go, I must prepare myself!" He orders. His minion leaves. Abais flies up to the top of his tower, and perches on top, glaring into the rising sunlight. "GA! This sun rises too much. It makes me sick! But soon, very soon, I shall obtain world domination, and take down Slytunkhamen, Abubakar, and their pathetic, worthless, and miserable gang, once and for all! I swear it!" He grins sadistically, and flies off into the sun rise, to commence his plans.

Slytunkhamen and Abubakar are outside of their main location of the gang, and old desert, and are talking to one another. Abubakar is holding a picture of a beautiful fox woman with long, slider black hair, very skinny, but not anorexic, and the most gorgeous smile on her face. Slytunkhamen walks over with an amused look.

"Hey buddy, what are you looking at here?"

Abubakar turns around, blushing. "Huh? Oh, it's nothing really." He says lying.

"So, who's she." Sly asks knowing that he's lying. "She's beautiful." He exclaims.

"Yeah, I know. The most beautiful. I met her on our last heist at the market before I made my escape. She gave me her picture, and address. Sly, I think I'm in love."

"Heh, lucky you. You know how I act around beautiful women. I can't stand myself, I get so tensed up, I start to sweat, and panic. You, however, have always been great with the ladies."

"Heh, yeah. I'm going to meet her tonight. Her name is Akila. I'm really hoping for this, pal. Will you be there for me?"

"Of course I will, al 3 of us will, we'll be there for each other forever, just like we promised when we first met. Through thick and thin. No matter what happens, we're friends forever." Sly exclaims.

Later that night, Abubakar is meeting up with this female fox in a dark alley. They met there because it would be too dangerous for Abubakar to meet with her in public. They meet, and take each other's hands. After a few moments of silence, they go through a nearby door, which just, luckily enough, happens to be Akila's home. Both of them sits down, and after a few more moments of silence, begins to speak.

"So", she begins, in a slider, sexy voice. "Abubakar is it? A master thief?"

"Yeah, that's right." He says. "Look, I don't' know about this, I….."

Akila cuts him off. "Abubakar, I love you. Nothing is ever going to change that."

"But, maybe this was a bad idea. The life of a master thief is never as fun as it seems. It's too dangerous, and I wouldn't want to be held responsible for putting your life in peril….I just couldn't live with myself if I did."

She silences him by putting her finger over his lips and says, "Shhhhh. Don't' talk. Kiss." She says, and then plants a big, passionate kiss on his lips, him sharing the kiss with her as well. He wraps his arms around her, and as does she, embracing the tender feel of her lips, the gentle way she kisses, and the great aroma of her hair blistering at his nose, pulling him in for more. After a few minutes they pull away, both stunned beyond belief.

"Abubakar….will you be with me forever…no matter what happens?"

"Yes…..I will…..I will always be with you…no matter what happens." He answers, embracing her in another tender, passionate kiss, and then after a few more minutes stops again. They continue to hug each other, and then exits the house. Abubakar proceeds to showing a safe way to get to their safe buggy. Once a the buggy, they're greeted by Slytunkhamen, Mikak, and Musoli. They introduce themselves as Mikak the brains, Musoli the brawn, and Slytunkhamen the stealth, (although, Mikak has to introduce Slytunkhamen, because he truly DOES seem to be extremely shy with the ladies). Akila shakes each of their hands, Slytunkhamen just shaking as her tender hand touches his, and she just giggles. Also, Musoli's hand nearly crushes hers. She walks inside with them, and makes herself at home.

Abubakar walks up and sits beside her putting his arm around her. "Hey, can I get you anything?"

"No thanks I am fine." She says smiling at Abubakar's kindness to her. They share another kiss, but it is a short lived one. Mikak speaks to them.

"So, you two look happy with each other." He exclaims.

Abubakar tries to speak up, but Akila cuts him out. "We are, in fact, we've agreed to get married already, so we can share our love on a different level." She says happily.

"Well, congratulations." Mikak says.

"Thank you very much!" Akila exclaims. "We're so happy, just a few months of knowing each other, and he already proposed to me! It's so exciting!"

It cuts to the wedding 8 months later.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest exclaims with enthusiasm. Both of them kiss a passionate, tender kiss, and then breaks away, married.

_**FLASHBACK BRIEFLY OVER: **_

Abubakar is still lying on the building top, thinking of the events of his past.

"_I thought that it was going to be all happy and such…..but no…that traitor of a friend of mine, Slytunkhamen ll, had other plans!" _

_**FLASHBACK AGAIN: **_

Slytunkhamen and Akila is speaking with each other, Slytunkhamen visibly making every attempt possible not to look frightened because of her beauty, but his attempts only makes her giggle even more. After they chat some more, she walks away, and Abubakar walks up to him.

"So, she's really something, isn't she?" Abubakar exclaims.

"Y-yeah, I think I'm jealous of you, dude. She's amazing, so nice, and so beautiful. I don't know how you do it. I wish I could be like that. Instead, I get fidgety every time I'm near a beautiful woman." He says mournfully.

"Don't beat yourself up pal. I'm sure you'll come around eventually."

"Thanks buddy, that means a lot to me, it really does." He says cheering up a little bit.

"Good, now prepare for the heist. It's gonna be her first heist, so we'll have to take it easy for now until she gets used to it."

Abubakar's voice from outside the flashback. "However, things took a turn for the worst exactly 1 year later.

One year later, Abubakar and Akila has a daughter together, that they named Isiss.

"She's so cute." Slytunkhamen exclaims. "I am so happy for you buddy, it's just been almost two years and already you've gone so far. Wish it could be me but hey, we're buds. Nothing will ever change that."

"Yeah, never." Abubakar agrees holding Isiss, silk blankets covering her, and makeshift passafire in her mouth, rocking her to sleep. "I am going to lay her down for sleep, OK?"

"Alright, I am going to lay down too. Mikak, and Musoli is already asleep, and I better get there, too."

Abubakar leaves to lay Isiss down. Slytunkhamen goes to his room. Later that night, Akila is going to the bathroom while everyone else is asleep, (not sure what they used for bathrooms back then….maybe buckets, not sure….probably not though. Let's just say that, and it's behind a door for privacy, yeah). Akila walks out, and hears a strange screeching noise from out back. She foolishly walks out without getting anyone else up to go with her to check on it, and she sees a horrible sight…..Isiss hanging up above tied to a rope, and an evil looking brown feathered owl hovering above laughing insanely. Akila instantly knows who he is, because he read the thievieus raccoonus on the tablets that Slytunkhamen showed her. He was the evil owl Abais, (the modern day Clockwerk). She stared into his gleaming, cold, and heartless eyes intent to kill her and her daughter. Without a second thought she tried to hurry back for the door, but 3 mysterious men in black cloaks stopped her, knocking her back. She slowly stands up in pain and looks at Abais.

"What do you want from me?" She asks frightened as she watches Abais hold up Slytunkhamen's weapons with his talons. "THOSE ARE SLYTUNKHAMEN'S! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH THEM!"

"My dear lady, those thieves in that household are in the way of my conquest. So, to insure that I get what I want, you must DIE!"

"How will that insure anything!" She exclaims.

"Oh, you will see!" He says. Without another word he swoops to Isiss and slashes her with Slytunkhamen's blades, then does the same for Akila. The pain that Akila faces is great, more than she ever has. With her last few breaths, she coughs up some blood, and then falls face first to the ground, blood spilling out of her body. Abais just simple laughs mocking their death, and flies up into the sky saying, "AT LAST, MY VICTORY SHALL COME TO FLUITION! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Slytunkhamen is the first to wake up to the screaming. He runs to the sources of the unbearable screams of agony, and sees the unbearable sight up Isiss and Akila all cut up out back. His weapons falls in front of him all tinted in blood. He looks up, and only sees a silhouette of a strange owl looking figure in the moon light, and a horrible screech of victory from said silhouette. The screech and silhouette disappears shortly afterward, leaving Slytunkhamen to face Abubakar. Abubakar wakes up shortly afterward, and quickly rushes over to where the noise is coming from hoping for the best. When he gets out there, he sees something that he hoped and prayed that he'd never have to see…Slytunkhamen with Isiss' and Akila's dead, cut up, and bloody bodies, holding his weapons that are tinted in their blood. Abubakar gasps at the sight, and begins to speak.

"S-Sly! What's going on! What are you doing! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" He exclaims jumping to conclusions. He grabs his bow and fills it with several arrows. "ANSWER ME!"

"Abubakar, buddy! No need to jump to conclusions, it's not what it looks like, I swear." Slytunkhamen assures standing up off of his knees and backing away holding his hands out in front of him in a cry for sensibleness. All Abubakar does is not lowers his bow, and just walks forward.

"What, you were too jealous of us, huh? You had to take out your vengeance on them!" He yells tears beginning to form in his eyes and silently falling to the ground. "What ever happened to friends forever! Being with each other through thick and thin! Best friends! That's what we were! Why Slytunkhamen, why'd you do it!"

"I didn't! It was Abais! I swear, this is his doing, not mine! He's trying to split us apart! Please, don't' do this!" Slytunkhamen pleads.

"SPARE ME THAT SHIT! If it was him, then why are YOUR weapons dirty?"

"He must have somehow stole them, I swear! As soon as I got out here, they fell right in front of me! Please, I'm begging you, you don't' want to do this!"

"You're right…..I don't…but I will…..TO AVENGE THEIR DEATHS!" He exclaims. He begins to chase after Slytunkhamen, who quickly manages to hide from him, and turns invisible. Abubakar, after spending a few more seconds searching gives up, and leaves. But, he doesn't leave just anywhere, he leaves to the great pyramid, to make a deal with Pharaoh Tutunkhamen.

_**FLASHBACK OVER: **_

Abubakar is lying on the roof still, pondering on his dark past with Slytunkhamen, and begins to form rough tears of sadness. He begins to speak in his mind.

"_I…I just don't understand why he did it….why did he do it….was he trying to prove something, like that he's better than me or something? I know it has to have been out of jealousy, but still. We were the best of friends. We thought that the good times would never end, and our luck would never run out. Of course, I suppose that all good things must come to an end. Still. No matter the reason, it doesn't matter. I shall get my revenge for what he did to me, and bring him into justice, if it's the last thing that I ever do!" _

With that, he stands up on the building that he's on, the wind blowing steadily through his fur, tears running down his face like a waterfall. Without another word, he mega jumps away into the darkness of the night, yelling, "I'LL FIND YOU COOPER!" as he goes.

_**A/N: YEAH, FLUFF! Well, kinda. Alright, there's a little bit of fluff during the flashback. Why? Well because, I LOVE FLUFF! Hehehe. But, for all you fluff haters out there *Throws frying pan at you* There's tragedy too, so don't complain to me, GOT IT! Good, now that we understand each other, GOOD-BY! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Egyptian Terror: Chapter Three: The Pharaoh's Plan: **_

Abubakar is prowling around the grave yard looking for Slytunkhamen. He heard that there was some mysterious grave thefts, and he figures it is Sly. The sun is finally beginning to rise, the stars and moon disappearing. However, when he arrives he doesn't see Slytunkhamen, instead he sees what seems to be some mysterious people in black cloaks, (the ones like last time that was with Abais). She loads 3 arrows into her bow, and points it at them.

"FREEZE, VANDALS!" Abubakar cries firing off several arrows. However, they just dodge them easily, and disappear with nothing at all. "What? GET BACK HERE!" He orders. Abubakar runs over to the site, and sees nobody anymore. He looks down at the graves they were digging up, just to find out that they weren't digging up graves at all. He couldn't tell what they were digging up, but he knew it couldn't be good, so he decided to head to Pharaoh Tutunkhamen to talk with him about it and ask him what to do about it.

Abubakar jumps to the great Pyramid of the Pharaoh. Before he heads in, he sees a glimpse of something that looks like an owl of some sorts. He looks at it, but it disappears into the clouds before he can get a clear look at whatever it is. He shakes his head to get it all out of his mind, and heads inside the pyramid. He barges into the Pharaoh's office to speak with him immediately.

"YOUR ROYALTY! IT'S URGENT!" He shouts.

Tutunkhamen turns around in his spinning thrown room chair, his eyes filled with urgency, and peril. "Calm down Abubakar! What's wrong!" He asks.

"I went on my mission to the grave yard just like you ordered, and I saw someone digging up graves. They didn't' show their bodies, they were wearing black cloaks, and all that was showing was their eyes. They had the most devilish eyes that I've ever seen. Then, after that, they escaped. I went and looked down to bury the bodies again, but it turns out they weren't digging up graves at all! They were digging up something else. I have no clue what it could have been, but it looks like they got away with it. What should we do?"

"Hm. This is grave indeed." He exclaims while rubbing his chin with his left hand. After a while of thinking, he says, "Alright, post as many guards around that area as possible. That's your new main patrol point as well. In fact, you have only one break now. If they come back, we'll be one step ahead of them."

"YES SIR!" Abubakar exclaims and then heads out of his pyramid. A guard walks up to Tutunkhamen in a black cloak and gives him a circle shaped medallion type thing on several metal strings. Tutunkhamen takes it into his hand, grasping it hard.

"Thanks, that's what I wanted you to dig up." He says slightly evilly.

"But, sir. Are you sure it was a good idea to have Abubakar patrol there? What if we need to go there again? You said we might."

"Yes, I said we might, but we don't. This is the final piece to the puzzle. Once I put this on my staff, I will be able to FORC the great Anubis to give me ultimate power. And, by the time that Abubakar, that worthless gang of thieves, or anyone else for that matter finds out about it, then it'll be too late for them to stop me." He says with a final laugh of insanity.

"Yes, you deserve ultimate power….world domination."

"Indeed. It's just like my father, Tutunkhamen l has wanted….what he spent his life trying to achieve….ultimate power to hand over to me…..so in a way, I am kind of completing both of our destinies. And with this medallion, there's nobody who can stop me."

"Well, what about your partnership with Abais? Are you still going to give him his rewards?"

"Of course I am. He helps me with my plans, and in exchange, he gets Musoli, Mikak, Abubakar, and Slytunkhamen Cooper ll. That was the deal, and he's aided me well." He says, as the camera zooms in on his face, showing his black, cold, and emotionless eyes. "I shall not lose! In a few hours from now I shall head out, and everything shall be mine! EVERYTHING! HAHAHAHAHA! "

Meanwhile, someone is spying in above, who seems to be Slytunkhamen, because of the weapons that is slightly showing. A look of disgust and horror is shown upon his face with the moon shining brightly in the background, gleaming through the window that he's looking through. "No, what is going on here? He can't be….can he? I have to tell Abubakar right away!" With that he heads away. After he does, Tutunkhamen is shown smirking, as the window that Slytunkhamen was in is behind Tutunhamen's head. Tutunkhamen chuckles at Slytunkhamen spying in on him.

"Should I send out some men to attack him?" The guard in black cloak asks in concern.

"No, no", Tutunkhamen answers in an amused voice. "Remember, he is going to be Abais' prize, along with his gang, and Abubakar. Just let him go, it is not like it will matter anyways. His fate has already been sealed."

Abubakar is patrolling the grave yard, bow out with 3 arrows in it. The sun is coming up over the horizon, and he is with hundreds of guards. However, one by one, he begins to hear guards disappear. He runs all over the grave yard, until he sees no guards left. This takes roughly 10 minutes or more, considering how many guards that was there to begin with.

"WHO'S THERE!" Abubakar yells in an ordering manner. He has a look of fear on his face that all his guards were taken out so quickly, with nobody showing up. "ANSWER ME! SHOW YOURSELF!" He protests. Then he gets an idea. The idea that it might be Slytunkhamen, because of Sly's invisibility technique. "SLYTUNKHAMEN COOPER ll! IS THAT YOU! ANSWER ME! SHOW YOURSELF SLY, I KNOW IT IS YOU!"

Finally, Slytunkhamen turns visible right in front of Abubakar. Abubakar jumps back a ways to get away from his rival. "So, Sly, you come here do you? I should have known that it was you who took out my guards like that. Only your invisibility technique can do something like that! So, to what do I owe this dishonor?"

Slytunkhamen has a serious expression on his face, and pulls out his weapons ready for a fight if he must. Abubakar points his bow and arrows at Sly.

"Listen, Abubakar. This is serious! It is about the Pharaoh Tutunkhamen! He's planning something diabolical, and I fear that it'll cost us this world if he succeeds! It has to do with the Gods, and…."

Abubakar cuts him out before he can finish. "WHAT? LYER! MY PHARAOH WOLD NEVER DO SOMETHING AGAINST THIS LAND! NOW, DIE, THIEF!" Abubakar exclaims.

"Abubakar listen, I know you don't like me that much, but you have to trust me here! Your Pharaoh is evil! And with that staff of his, he's soon going to become unstoppable! That Pharaoh of yours is a weapon created by his father! He's not a weapon of mass destruction; he's a weapon of ultimate destruction! He is going to carry out his father's wishes no matter what, and we have got to stop him, before he puts the entire world in peril!"

"ENOUGH! I've had it with your lies! Turn yourself over to me right now, or face my wrath!"

Slytunkhamen sighs, and shakes his head. He begins to form tears in his eyes that he can't get his old friend to trust him, and then looks back up to Abubakar with confidence in his voice. "Fine, if you won't believe me, then I'll just have to SHOW you!" He exclaims, as he begins to run away.

Abubakar gives chase. They head past the town, to the outskirts. They head to a jungle-type place, and get all the way to the center of it. Abubakar is missing all his shots, but is getting close with every one of them. Finally, Abubakar has Slytunkhamen cornered. Slytunkhamen climbs to the top of the temple that he's cornered at, which just so happens to be the great Temple Of The Gods. The Gods being Slypher The Sky Dragon, Obelisk The Tormentor, The Winged Dragon Of Ra, and The Great Anubis. The 4 Gods that governs over the lands of Egypt, and has been doing so for hundreds of years. The Temple is encased in jewels, and Egyptian religious items, and is so tall that it reaches into the clouds. Once at the very top, Abubakar corners Slytunkhamen once again. While on his back, with arrows pointed at him by Abubakar, Slytunkhamen looks into the temple out of the corner of his eye, and he sees Tutunkhamen with his staff before the tablets of the Gods. He draws a sacred circle, and then uses his staff to slit himself in various positions of his body, and drops his blood on it as a sacrifice. He then puts the medallion from before on his staff, and kneels down, and begins to chant. He looks back up to Abubakar, who is ready to shoot him with the arrows ending his life, but Slytunkhamen manages to stop him just in the nick of time.

"WAIT! Look into the temple; I think that you'll find something very interesting inside." He exclaims swallowing in fear. Abubakar slowly lowers his bow, and steps forward to look inside. Slytunkhamen looks past Abubakar, and sees Musoli and Mikak all ready to help fight if they have to, right on top the temple. Musoli is holding his fists out, and MIkak is holding a bomb, which is a tone of gun powder wrapped in special paper.

As Abubakar pears through the window looking down at what he sees as his beloved Pharaoh Tutunkhamen ll, his face goes from an emotion of anger, to an emotion of horror. Tutunkhamen appears to be doing some sort of a ritual.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE, SLY!" Abubakar asks horrified by what he sees.

"See what I mean? He is evil, and a threat to us all!"

"I…I can't believe it….the man that I swear loyalty to…..is trying to kill us all….."

"Look, I know that you hate my guts right now, but this is urgent. If we don't stop him, then he will win, and nothing will be left! Common, buddy. Partnership, if only for the last time?" Slytunkhamen pleads.

Abubakar looks down at Tutunkhamen chanting with a sad, horrified look on his face. His gets brief flashbacks of Akila's, and Isiss' deaths, and his partnership with Tutunkhamen. Suddenly his horrified expression turns seriously angered, and he stands up. "Alright, you got it! We can work together for one last time, just until we stop this monster and his evil plans!"

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S GREAT!" Slytunkhamene exclaims.

Suddenly, Abais swoops down and they barley dodge him. "I am afraid that I cannot allow you to do that, boys! You're mine!"

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Slytunkhamen protests.

Musoli and Mikak steps forward.

"Let us handle this! You just get going!"

"What? Are you sure MIkak? Can you two handle Abais? He is not a push over." Slytunkhamen asks in concern.

"OF COURSE! THE MUSOLI HAS GOT YOU COVERED! LET US BEAT HIM UP MIKAK, HE SHALL NOT STAND IN OUR WAY!" Musoli exclaims, sounding a LOT more like Murray in the way he talks now.

"Great, we owe you one!" Slytunkhamen says.

"Yes, than you two for taking care of him. We shall be back after we take care of the traitor down there." Abubakar exclaims.

"OK, let's do this! For the sake of Egypt, and far, far beyond, LET US BRING THIS GUY DOWN!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Egyptian Terror: Chapter Four: The Pharaoh Falls: **_

Abubakar and Slytunkhamen smashes through the window on the top of the temple, glass crumbling on the ground, and lands. They both get ready to attack right away, but they're too late.

"YOU FOOL! YOU'RE TOO LATE! IT HAS ALREADY BEGUN!" He slits himself some more, piles of blood dropping into his circle. Then, he sticks the end of his staff into the circle, folds his hands, gets onto his knees, bows his head, and begins to chant the final chant for his spell. When he begins saying nonsensical words for the chant, a huge gust of wind begins to blow, keeping Abubakar and Sly from reaching him to stop him. After he stops saying nonsensical words, he begins to say actual words. "OH GREAT GODS OF EGYPT, HEAR MY CRY! I COME BEFORE YOU TODAY! HUMBLED, AND HUMILIATED FOR THE LAST TIME! TO ASK FOR ONE THING! GIVE ME YOUR POWER! GIVE IT ALL TO ME, AND MAKE ME INTO THE GOD THAT I WAS MEANT TO BE! JUST LIKE MY FATHER WANTED! GIVE IT TO ME NOW, SO THAT I CAN DESTROY EVERYTHING I SEE!" He shouts with ferocious furry.

Slytunkhamen looks terrified, Abubakar looks disgusted and Tutunkhamen just grins and laughs like a lunatic. After a few seconds, some vines grab him from the darkness that is the rest of the rest of the temple, aka the god's home. The pure black tentacles grab him all around, and lift him up into the air. With just a few seconds, they crush him into oblivion. However, he reforms himself, but something happens. Just as soon as he reforms himself, a huge power surge goes off. The temple begins to crumble, and he changes form. He gets much more muscular until his muscles are at a gigantic size, and his staff grows quite a bit longer, and he gains the ability to fly. So much wind is blowing that Abubakar and Slytunkhamen are almost being blown off of their feet, trying their hardest to stay, but they keep sliding slowly backwards. The force of the wind gets greater and greater, relentlessly pushing against them and the rest of the temple, never letting up. Tutunkhamen speaks in an overly deep voice.

"YOU FOOLS! YOU ARE TOO LATE! I HAVE NOW OBTAINED ULTIMATE POWER! THIS IS WHAT MY FATHER WANTED! ME, GOVERNING OVER EVERYTHING I CAN SEE! THE MONARCHY THAT IS THE NAME TUTUNKHAMEN; THE TUTUNKHAMEN FAMILY SHALL FINALLY GO TO ROALITY, AND POWER, FOR ME, AND ALL OF MY DESCENDANTS IN THE FUTURE AS WELL! AND YOU SURE IN THE HELL CANNOT STOP ME! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Abubakar takes his bow out and shoots a round of arrows at him, but he blocks them all off with his magic, without breaking a sweat. Next, without stopping, Abubakar keeps shooting them at him, hoping that he'll slip up soon. But, he doesn't.

Abubakar glares at the traitor of a Pharaoh of his with a mix of anger, frustration, disbelief, and sadness in his face.

"PHARAOH TUTUNKHAMEN! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Abubakar booms in demand.

He answers in his booming voice. "WHY AM I DOING THIS! BECAUSE, IT IS MY DESTINY! JUST LIKE MY FATHER WANTED! PEOPLE LIKE YOU COULD NEVER POSSIBLE HOPE TO UNDERSTAND! I AM INVINCIBLE! I DESERVE THIS! NOTHING CAN COMPARE TO WHAT I HAVE ENDURED! WHAT I HAVE SURVIVED! YOU AND THAT THIEF RIGHT THERE ARE ONE AND THE SAME! CRAVING WHAT DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU!"

Slytunkhamen scowls at him, and speaks up. "I MAY BE A THIEF, BUT AT LEAST I AM NOT A HEARTLESS MONSTER LIKE YOU! WE WILL STOP YOU, NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!"

He just laughs at this, and continues. "YOU ARE A COUPLE OF FOOLS! ONLY SEEING WHAT OTHERS SHOW YOU! BUT YOU WILL SEE SOON ENOUGH! THE ROAD TO IMMORTALITY LIES IN THE HANDS OF THE GODS! AND BY GOD, I HAVE GAINED IT! I HAVE BECOME IMMORTAL, THE MOST POWERFUL EGYPTIAN, NEGH, PERSON ON THE PLANET. AND BY GOD YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!"

Just then, the tomb of the God's rumbles even more and they finally begin to speak up. However, in EVERYONE'S surprise, it's actually AGAINST Tutunhamen. Anubis is the first to speak up. His image comes in front of Tutunkhamen who's still facing towards Sly and Abubakar, and his image is of a burly old dog.

"PHARAOH TUTUNKHAMEN! YOU HAVE ABUSED THE POWERS THAT WE HAVE GIVEN YOU SO HARSHLY, AND COMMITTED SINS THAT CANNOT BE FORGIVEN!" He booms.

Slither The Sky Dragon is the next to speak up. His image is of a red dragon with 2 mouths, one on the top, and one on the bottom. "INDEED! FOR YOUR SINS, WE SHALL FORSAKE YOU FOREVER!" He drones.

The next one to speak up is Obelisk The Tormentor. His image is a giant muscle bound dragon standing on two legs, and he's blue. He actually looks more like a giant person than a dragon, the only thing distinguishing him from a giant person is the obvious wings on his back. "YOU HAVE DISGRACED THIS LAND, AND YOU HAVE DISGRACED US BY YOUR DEEDS!" He shouts.

The final one to speak up is the final God here, The Winged Dragon Of Ra. His image is a giant yellow dragon. He's walking on 2 legs as well, but he's bent over more than Obelisk is, making him look more like a dragon."INDEED, WHAT THEY SAY IS THE TRUTH! FOR YOUR SINS, FOR YOUR DEEDS, FOR YOUR UNFORGIVABLE ACTIONS AGAINST THIS LAND, AND THESE GOOD PEOPLE, WE SHALL STRIP YOU OF YOUR POWERS, AND YOUR LIFE, AND YOU CAN BURN IN HELL FOR YOUR BLASPHEMY!" He demands.

"I DO NOT THINK SO! I HAVE CAME TO FAR NOW, THERE IS NO WAY I WILL ALLOW FAILURE AFTER ALL THAT I HAVE WENT THOUGH TO GET HERE!" He demands. He begins to try to attack them, but, obviously, it does nothing. Slither, Obelisk, and Ra weakens him by attacking him, and then Anubis pulls some vines out from the darkness, and squeezes him to death, sucking his powers out of him, and then pulls him back into the darkness, into an endless pit of death, and anguish for him. A blast of lightning strikes the darkness submitting his final punishment, the darkness still not showing back there somehow. Abubakar and Slytunkhamen gazes at the God's that punished Tutunkhamen with amazement, and astonishment. After a brief moment of silence, Sly finally speaks up.

"Uh, do we even want to know what happened to him?" He asks shocked.

"No." Anubis says, his image turning around. The other images turns around as well. "Now go. You are safe, so you must leave this sacred place with no more business to do with us."

"Right thank you your holly-ness." Sly says.

Abubakar points his bow and arrow at Sly, ordering him to freeze in a very light, and calm tone.

"What? Common, after all we went through, we still can't be friends anymore?"

"I am sorry, old friend, but the defeat of our Pharaoh means nothing, you are still a thief, and the thief who killed my wife and child, so you must be brought to justice."

While the other 3 God's disappears, Anubis turns around in an attempt to stop Abubakar. "HALT!" He demands, having Abubakar turn to him. "I have something to show you. It is something that shall surly show you the truth about your old friend Slytunkhamen ll." He turns to the tomb stones and uses his divine powers to bring up the ghost of some fox woman. Abubakar is actually speechless at the sight of someone who he seems to recognize, and can't stand it.

"What? But, th-that's…". He exclaims, stuttering constantly.

"AKILA!" He shouts with ferocious rage, and shock.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: FLUFF! And what's this, it's not the end yet? THAT'S RIGHT! One more chapter left to go though...well, maybe one. It all depends on weather or not I decide to do an epilogue, or not. CIAO! **_

_**Egyptian Terror: Chapter 5: The Truth: **_

The spirit of a brown furred, long haired, beautiful female fox floated just inches off of the ground before Abubakar, with a gleaming white aura around her, and Abubakar held his mouth open in awe, speechless at what he's seeing. The fox girl lands on the ground gently and delicately, the aura round her slowly going away. Abubakar slowly walks closer; each step he talks makes a soft creaking sound in the dirt. He holds his hand out and brushes it across her face in disbelief that he's actually seeing her for the first time in years. He pulls his hand away, and after a moment of disbelief silence, he speaks.

"A-Akila? Is that really you?" He asks shaking his head, and wiping away a few tears.

"Yes, it is me. It is good to see you again, Abubakar, love." She says gently, with a smile on her face. She walks closer and grabs his hand, centering it with her chest.

"B-But how? You were killed by Slytunkhamen, I know it. This doesn't make any sense." He says still shaken by this turn of events.

"Look, I need to tell you something. 1. This is not permanent. Anubis will take me back once this is done. 2. Slytunkhamen did not kill me and Isiss." She says confirming what Sly has been trying to tell him all along.

"What? That's impossible. I saw him with both of your corpses, and his bloody weapons. What more evidence do I need to convict him of the crime?" He questions.

"One of the two who died, that's who. It was Abais." She confirms.

"But, how would he have gotten Sly's weapons? It doesn't make any sense. It is not like a bird of that ferocious size could just sneak into our household to steal them." He exclaims, bringing up a good point.

"True. He must have someone who works with him, someone who could easily sneak in and steal them for Abais' use. However who that could possibly be is indeed a mystery. He used them to kill us, and then dropped them by Slytunkhamen when he got to us, so that he could frame him for the crime, and separate you two from being best friends, to arch enemies and rivals. That was his plan, and unfortunately, it seems to have succeeded." She says mournfully.

Abubakar drops to his knees, his eyes full of tears at this moment. His eyes are closed, and yet he has so many tears that they're falling out of the ridges of his eyes, and it even seems like they're falling through the centers of his eye lids. "I…I am so confused. I do not understand! All these years I thought that Slytunkhamen had betrayed me out of jealousy! But, it was really Abais all along? How can this be! My best friend ever was innocent!" He shouts with a mixture of rage, anger, defeat, happiness, and sadness in his voice.

Akila's spirit kneels down next to him and holds his hand again. "Don't cry my love; it pains me to see you like this. You don't deserve this pain. All these years I wished that I could come back to tell you the truth. All these years, I wanted to set things right between the two of you. But….I couldn't. For a time, Abais had won. He had completed his mission, and drawn the two of you apart. But, I want you two to make up. Two best friends like that don't deserve to be separated. That evil bird may have won the battle, but the war rage is on. And you two can beat him…..together…..I believe in both of you…..and those other two friends of yours, of course." She finishes with a smile on her face, a gentle smile that means no harm, no anguish, but is really pained to see her love like this.

"Akila….I love you….I love you so much…..I have waited years to finally get to tell you that again." He exclaims as he gets up, and holds her tight. "To hold you again, to be with you again! I have waited so long. So long….."

"I love you too. I will always love you, no matter what happens." She says, as she puts her arms around her, hugging him tightly. After a few minutes they release, and she begins to turn around slowly, and walk away.

"Where are you going, Akila? Don't leave me again!" He exclaims as he holds out his hand for her. He grabs her hand, but it fades away in mystical dons of sparkles. She turns around and giggles at him with her smile still gleaming on her face.

"I told you this wasn't permanent, didn't I? I have to leave now. Anubis only allowed me to come back to tell you the truth and see you one last time, not stay forever."

"But, I can't live without you! I need you, I want you! I can't have it any other way!" He shouts in anguish.

"But, I cannot stay. I wish I could, oh how I certainly, and absolutely do, but I just can't. It is not allowed. For no reason can the laws of life and death be surpassed, and for anyone. I am sorry, but I must go now. But, I will always be with you. You do not have to mourn my death any longer. Be happy until the day you die….the day when we will meet up again. I want you to live a good life without me, not be wallowing in my death forever. Do it for me….do it for Isiss. She is extremely sad you are like this as well. She loves her daddy. And I love my husband. I love him very much, and I will always love him, even past death. It breaks my heart to see you like this so please…..please enjoy your life. Always remember me….always….." She finishes, as she floats up in the air, and begins fading away.

Abubakar runs after her on the ground, tears filling up his eyes so much that he has to shake his head clear of them quite frequently just to see clearly. "NO, DON'T GO! I LOVE YOU, DON'T GO!" He begs with great emotion. He mega jumps up to catch her, but when he touches her she disappears completely. He lands on the ground on his feet, and falls to his knees. He collapses to the ground completely after a few seconds in defeat, shaking from the sadness, and anger. He keeps mumbling to himself, "Why? Why'd you go? Why'd you have to go? I need you! I want you!" Slytunkhamen walks over to him, and kneels down.

"Buddy. You OK?" He asks in concern, setting his weapons down. "Can I do any…."

"No, that is fine." Abubakar answers, cutting him out. "I am fine. I am just stricken by this turn of events that is all." He assures.

"Well, I am sure you are." Slytunkhamen exclaims as both of them stands up. "Are you sure you will be OK though, pal? You don't look to good."

"Yeah, I will be just fine." He assures emphasizing it even more, nodding his head, and smiling, wiping tears from his face. "Let us get out of here. The Gods must rest now, and I do not know how good our pals are doing against Abais out there." He says.

"OK….WAIT! Did you just say OUR friends!" He asks shocked.

"Yes. I am officially rejoining the gang. I miss you all, and now I do know the truth. I am ready to rejoin again, I am sure of it."

Anubis reappears briefly to speak with Abubakar. "Hold it! Abubakar of the great fox clan, would thou like to be the new Pharaoh Of Egypt? This would be a great experience, and a momentous occasion for you, truly!" He asks.

Abubakar smiles, but shakes his head, sadly. "Unfortunately, no. I am going back with my old pals. I know the truth now, and deep down I think I missed them all along. I have to be with them again. I want to be with them again. So sorry, no. Choose Tutunkhamen lll. He is a much better person than his father or grandfather, and I firmly believe that he shall rule Egypt superbly."

"Very well, it shall be done." Anubis says, and then disappears again. The destroyed temple of the Gods somehow reparse itself, and then the mystical energy fades away.

"So, let us get out of here." Slytunkhamen exclaims excitedly.

"Yes, I agree Sly, let us go." Abubakar agrees. With that, both of them leave. Once they get out, they find Mikak and Musoli still fighting Abais. Musoli is throwing stuff up to him, and Mikak is dropping his bombs from this time period from above. Once Abais has had enough, he'll fly away cursing his luck all out, and the 4 friends reunited with the 4th once again will just laugh in his face. Abubakar then sighs, and speaks.

"He still did not get what he deserves, that blasted bird! We should show him what happens when you mess with us! What do you say, do you want to go and show him what we're made of? Together? The four of us?" He asks with a grin stretching from ear to ear.

Mikak looks confused and walks over with Musoli, confused looks on both their faces. "Us? You mean you are with us again?" He asks.

"Yes, that is correct. I am back again. It is a long story why, so I will explain it later on." He exclaims. "Anyways, let us get back to the safe buggy to plan our attack on his home, we will need to be careful considering it is him, but we can do it! LET US GO!" He shouts, as all four of them heads off into the distance running very fast.

_**A/N: FLUFF! And what's this, it's not the end yet? THAT'S RIGHT! One more chapter left to go though...well, maybe one. It all depends on weather or not I decide to do an epilogue, or not. CIAO! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: OK, this is the last actual chapter of this story, finally. It's not the last upload of it though, I'm still gonna be doing an aftermath epillogue type of thing to show the aftermath's and whatnot, so stay tuned for that! Anyways, chapter Six! ENJOY! **_

_**Egyptian Terror: Chapter Six: ATTACKING ABAIS: **_

The night is calm and the village is asleep. A thief jumps from the roofs of the village buildings and the pyramids, until he gets to a certain point. He's then reveled to be Slytunkhamen. Abubakar mega jumps to a building nearby, and gives him a thumb up. Abubakar jumps to the location that they suspect to be Abais' hideout, the owl shaped tower from before. Abais perches gently and silently on the very top, and remains silent until his minions' teleports in….3 of them to be exact…..and begins talking to Abais.

"Master," one of them begins, "that band of thieves is heading towards your position. What do you propose that we do?"

"Yes, I know. Hm. Allow them to come. It is not like they can do anything against my army." Abais chuckles at his own ego. "I shall finally end the legacy of Slytunkhamen, once and for all. And the rest of his gang…..Mikak, Musoli, and Abubakar…..are about to go as well." He finishes, flying off into the downing sun, laughing psychotically.

Mikak is waiting at the top with a rusted dripping wet bucket full of his bombs of this time period. Musoli is waiting by the front of Abais' temple all ready to bust in. Slytunkhamen is on a nearby pyramid with his weapons at ready, and Abubakar is on another nearby building, with his bow steadily raised, and a few arrows locked into place inside of the bow. Everything is ready for the attack.

Slytunkhamen looks over to Mikak at the top of Abais' temple and give him a slow steady motion with one of his weapons, giving him the OK to begin the assault. Mikak then jumps to a different position in a hurry, and drops all his bombs out of the rusted bucket, with blasts a hole right through, and creates a cloud of thick smoke in the temple. However, Abais just simply brushes it off chucking, and, with a few flaps from his wings, blows all of the smoke away very quickly, leaving a cloud of completely visibly see through dust where the smoke once was.

Musoli then charges in with his furry rage through the front door, and starts beating the shit out of Abais' guards, one by one, pow here and pow there. Abubakar shoots three arrows at three panels on the temple to blow a hole in the whole side of the temple, and him, Slytunkhamen, and Mikak jumps in through the smoke and aids Musoli in eliminating the remaining of the guards, until none is left. All of them look at Abais' psychotically grinning owl face to face off against him, finally.

Slytunkhamen grins the Cooper trademark grin, his eyes briefly flapped shut before they open, and he speaks. "OK Abais, ready to be defeated by the COOPER GANG!" He attains.

"Hehehe." Abais exclaims, flapping his wings faster and faster. "You have not won yet Slytunkhamen, nor has the rest of your pathetic, miserable gang! My victory is growing near! Now, time for the finale! Allow me to start off! DIE, COOPER!" He exclaims. With that, he fires some mysterious eye laser, with Slytunkhamen dodges effectively.

Sly looks at the rubble that attack left behind curiously, looking reasonably confused. "What kind of sorcery is this? I do not remember Abais having any type of sorcerer powers ever before! What is going on here!"

"My dear Slytunkhamen, allow me to explain. You see, I have had this power for a while now. I managed to just barley steal it from the God's, or rather, my men did, when you were monkeying with that fool pawn of mine, Tutunkhamen ll! This is only the first step to my ultimate revenge on you, and your father, Slytunkhamen 1st, as well! IMMORTALITY!"

"IMMORTALITY! YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR MIND, ABAIS!" Mikak protests hardly.

"YES, HE IS RIGHT! IMMORTALITY IS IMPOSSIBLE! ONLY THE TRUE POWER OF THE GOD'S CAN MAKE IT POSSIBLE!" Abubakar agrees with anger in his face, clenching his teeth.

"Hehehehehe. To the common thief, it would indeed be impossible! However, through my divine intellect, I have a way! I shall become immortal, no matter what! And before I do, I will kill you all right here and now, ending Cooper's legacy once and for all!"

Slytunkhamen has a cold, pale face at the words that is entering his ears, beaming from Abais' beak. "You're insane. You will not win, you hear me?"

"This remains to be seen…..Cooper…..DIE!"

Abais spin dives down towards Slytunkhamen with pure hate and the intent of murder in his attack….in his eyes…Slytunkhamen just barley dodges his rage, and latches one of his cane's onto Abais' beak. Once it's firmly into Abais' beak flesh, Slytunkhamen latches the other cane into his beak, and swings Abais around 3 times, and then throws him into a nearby wall, (one that's actually still up), destroying that wall, and Abais falls to the ground in pain. He quickly gets back up though, ready to attack again. Musoli then enters the fight again by punching the living shit out of Abais before he can fly again. The last punch doesn't hit though, because Abais flies again. Mikak throws a bunch of bombs up at Abais, slightly wounding him even more. Then, finally, Abubakar puts flames on 10 arrows, and puts all 10 of them at once into his bow. He pulls it back, precisely aiming for the center of Abais' chest which is revealed at this moment, and fires. All 10 of the flaming arrows hits Abais' chest, causing him an eternal wound. He screams in pain and defeat, but most of all in rage and hate.

"OH YEAH! NO IMMORTALITY FOR YOU, ABAIS FREEK PHYCOPATH GUY!" Musoli screams.

"YOU ARE FINISHED!" MIkak agrees.

"NOW GO BACK FROM WHENCE YOU CAME!" Abubakar demands.

"WHAT WAS THAT? MY LEGACY IS TOAST! THE COOPER'S ARE GONE! I THINK NOT, SIR!" Slytunkhamen says, with joy.

Abais screams, and flies away from the fight scene, currently in defeat, still screaming very loudly at him. "COOPER! YOU THINK YOU HAVE BEATEN ME! WELL YOU ARE WRONG! I SHALL RETURN, AND BRING ALL OF YOU WORTHLESS THIEVES TO THE GRAVE, TO PROVE ONCE AND FOR ALL, THAT I, ABAIS, AM THE GREATEST THIEF EVER! YOU SHALL SEE! YOU SHALL ALL SEE! I SHALL WIN, DAMN !

Abais, wounded and defeated, and hate filling his soul, flies off into the night sky, scarlet spraying from his body every-which-way, the screen fading out to black.

_**A/N: OK, this is the last actual chapter of this story, finally. It's not the last upload of it though, I'm still gonna be doing an aftermath epillogue type of thing to show the aftermath's and whatnot, so stay tuned for that! Anyways, chapter Six! ENJOY! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: OK, this is the final chapter. Just the aftermath's, so nothing really too special. ENJOY! Thank you to all who has read this story, and enjoyed it! Once again, ENJOY! **_

_**Egyptian Terror: Chapter Seven: Epilogue: Aftermath: **_

_**Abubakar**_-After the whole battle with Abais was over with, he never actually saw Abais ever again. After the Cooper Gang broke up, he met another female and got married, and had a baby, a baby boy. When he was old enough to know the truth, he, surprisingly rebelled against Abubakar, hating him for betraying his legacy. After a tragic fight, he killed Abubakar and his mother, and eventually became the new Pharaoh of Egypt, continuing Carmelita's heritage.

_**Mikak**_-Mikak, after the gang broke up, actually had a funny, and tragic death at the same time. He was doing an experiment in his makeshift laboratory, and it blew up on him. He never survived it.

_**Musoli**_-Musoli, like Mikak, had a funny yet tragic death. Because of his strength, he worked out all the time. He basically died of exhaustion.

_**Slytunkhamen ll**_-Years after the gang split up and he retired, Abais was, of course, still hunting him down. By this time, Slytunkhamen already had a son, of which he named Slytunkhamen 4th. Since he knew that he wouldn't be able to survive forever, Slytunkhamen sailed the south pacific with a makeshift ship of his, to a secluded island. On that island, of which he dubbed, "Kaine Island" he created the Cooper Vault, and put all his riches in it. He added the first test of the Coopers, and made it so that only the Cooper Cane could get into it, so only a Cooper could. He also created the Thievieus Raccoonus, which would become his Clan's book of thieving greatness. At the Cooper Vault, after it was finished being created, Abais met him at the entrance, right after it was closed. After a very short fight, considering that Slytunkhame was still very out of shape, he was defeated at the talons of Abais. However, since he had a son, the Cooper Legacy still lived on.

_**Abais**_-After Abais defeated Slytunkhamen 2nd; he was basically never seen for a very long time, except for tones of killings with very little evidence towards him, as well as several fights with Slytunkhamen 4th, once again, with very little evidence towards him. Over the years, he created a legacy for himself, and a very mysterious one at that.

_**A/N: OK, this is the final chapter. Just the aftermath's, so nothing really too special. Thank you to all who has read this story, and enjoyed it! **_


End file.
